Talk:Faction Base
Faction stuff is cheaper on a planet your faction wins. This was changed in publish XXX. It was a bug that faction stuff was cheaper on a loosing planet. * Unconfirmed: The discount/penalty is related to the ratio of the planetary score. :This may be true. I've noticed the prices seem to have changed every time I check them. I wonder if this holds true for the starting planets, or all planets. Cuz I thought the GCW mini game was only for the starting planets.... --Tandalo 06:46, 1 Jun 2005 (CEST) :: Never thought about that. I only know for sure that NPC spawn in cities (with the know exceptions) on Corellia, Naboo and Tatooine shift with the Planetary Control, but the score is kept on all planets. My guess, it is applied to all, but don't know for sure. 5C0UT 11:37, 1. Jun 2005 (CET) :::I believe non-starting planets use the base faction costs for faction items. I used the Dant Imp recruiter for the current base prices. I'll check with Talus when I have a chance.--Tandalo 22:39, 1 Jun 2005 (CEST) :: This is true, and for all planets. On my server, S.F. Detachment HQ's on Rori (which Rebels are winning like 40 to 1) are about 32k faction... great deal! ;) --Influenza 11:31, 9 Jul 2005 (CEST) * Unconfirmed: S.F. Bases are worth twice as much as combantant bases when determining score for planetary control, * Unconfirmed: The point value of a base increases over time. True from observations, but no official word. * lots: 1 From symbolite/ uncofirmed * PvE Outpost = 1/ PvP Outpost = 2 * PvE Hospitol = 3/ PvP Hospitol = 6 * PvE Tactical = 4 or 5 / PvP Tactical = 8 or 10 * PvE Detach = 10 / PvP Detach = 20 --5C0UT 17:03, 20 Jun 2005 (CEST) This page gets being posted as reference regarding Faction bases on the GCW Forum http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board/message?board.id=GCW&message.id=366748, http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board/message?board.id=GCW&message.id=366693 /cheer--5C0UT 12:48, 9 Jul 2005 (CEST) Vulnerability times As far as I know it is possible to reset the vulnerability times. Currently on my server bases are going down that arent vulnerable, or shouldnt be. My questions are: * Who can do it ? (only the base owner, a high ranking officer - my current state of knowledge but unconfirmed ) * How often can you do it ( once a week?) ? * Shifting base times, there are some repotrs of bases being vulnerable longer or later then originally placed. Might this be due to server restarts an downtimes? I could ask this on the GCW forum too, but those are too "hot" currently and I would rather have confirmed and testes info rather than just another bunch of rumors. :I think we should keep the discussion here until we have a consensus from the community of what is in place in game. In the article we could have what should be in game, but may bugged.--Tandalo 20:18, 31 Jul 2005 (CEST) ::Only SF bases have vulnerability times, which IIRC are for 2 hours every other day. PVE bases are always vulnerable. --Influenza 20:56, 31 Jul 2005 (CEST) ::: PvE bases are vulnerable all the time. SF bases are vulnerable 3 hours each 48 hours http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board/message?board.id=Ahazi&message.id=772160 I wrote that to try to kill a flame war in the ahazi forum but as you can read there are still somethings unconfirmed --5C0UT 01:27, 1 Aug 2005 (CEST) NPC Levels I added the info that the loosing side will have higher lvl NPCs spawning. So far my observations as well as those from some other ppl on Ahazi who are heavily into base busting lead to this conclusion too. --5C0UT 13:09, 15 Aug 2005 (CEST)